Lithographic projection apparatus (tools) can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In such a case, the mask contains a circuit pattern corresponding to an individual layer of the IC, and this pattern can be imaged onto a target portion (e.g. comprising one or more dies) on a substrate (silicon wafer) that has been coated with a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). In general, a single wafer will contain a whole network of adjacent target portions that are successively irradiated via the projection system, one at a time. In one type of lithographic projection apparatus, each target portion is irradiated by exposing the entire mask pattern onto the target portion in one go; such an apparatus is commonly referred to as a wafer stepper. In an alternative apparatus—commonly referred to as a step-and-scan apparatus—each target portion is irradiated by progressively scanning the mask pattern under the projection beam in a given reference direction (the “scanning” direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate table parallel or anti-parallel to this direction; since, in general, the projection system will have a magnification factor M (generally <1), the speed V at which the substrate table is scanned will be a factor M times that at which the mask table is scanned. More information with regard to lithographic apparatus as here described can be gleaned, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,792, incorporated herein by reference.
In a manufacturing process using a lithographic projection apparatus, a mask pattern is imaged onto a substrate that is at least partially covered by a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). Prior to this imaging step, the substrate may undergo various procedures, such as priming, resist coating and a soft bake. After exposure, the substrate may be subjected to other procedures, such as a post-exposure bake (PEB), development, a hard bake and measurement/inspection of the imaged features. This array of procedures is used as a basis to pattern an individual layer of a device, e.g. an IC. Such a patterned layer may then undergo various processes such as etching, ion-implantation (doping), metallization, oxidation, chemo-mechanical polishing, etc., all intended to finish off an individual layer. If several layers are required, then the whole procedure, or a variant thereof, will have to be repeated for each new layer. Eventually, an array of devices will be present on the substrate (wafer). These devices are then separated from one another by a technique such as dicing or sawing. Thereafter, the individual devices can be mounted on a carrier, connected to pins, etc. Further information regarding such processes can be obtained, for example, from the book “Microchip Fabrication: A Practical Guide to Semiconductor Processing”, Third Edition, by Peter van Zant, McGraw Hill Publishing Co., 1997, ISBN 0-07-O67250-4, incorporated herein by reference.
The lithographic tool may be of a type having two or more substrate tables (and/or two or more mask tables). In such “multiple stage” devices the additional tables may be used in parallel, or preparatory steps may be carried out on one or more tables while one or more other tables are being used for exposures. Twin stage lithographic tools are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,441 and WO 98/40791, and incorporated herein by reference.
The photolithography masks referred to above comprise geometric patterns corresponding to the circuit components to be integrated onto a silicon wafer. The patterns used to create such masks are generated utilizing CAD (computer-aided design) programs, this process often being referred to as EDA (electronic design automation). Most CAD programs follow a set of predetermined design rules in order to create functional masks. These rules are set by processing and design limitations. For example, design rules define the space tolerance between circuit devices (such as gates, capacitors, etc.) or interconnect lines, so as to ensure that the circuit devices or lines do not interact with one another in an undesirable way.
Of course, one of the goals in integrated circuit fabrication is to faithfully reproduce the original circuit design on the wafer (via the mask). Another goal is to use as much of the semiconductor wafer real estate as possible. As the size of an integrated circuit is reduced and its density increases, however, the CD (critical dimension) of its corresponding mask pattern approaches the resolution limit of the optical exposure tool. The resolution for an exposure tool is defined as the minimum feature that the exposure tool can repeatedly expose on the wafer. The resolution value of present exposure equipment often constrains the CD for many advanced IC circuit designs.
Furthermore, as the demand continues for even higher performance of semiconductor devices, the design rule shrink rate is outpacing the progress of both of the exposure wavelength reduction and the advancement of high Numerical Aperture (NA) lenses. This factor has presented a challenge to lithographers to push optical lithography beyond the limit that was thought possible a few years ago. As is known, Resolution Enhancement Techniques (RETs) have become indispensable in low k1 optical lithography. Strong Off-Axis Illumination (OAI), which uses 2-beam imaging with symmetrical 0th and 1st orders in the lens pupil, can greatly enhance resolution and contrast. Dipole illumination is the most extreme case of OAI, and is capable of providing better imaging contrast with improved process latitude for very low k1 imaging.
Current techniques utilizing dipole illumination typically encompass the use of a multiple exposure process in which a first exposure is utilized to image features oriented in a first direction (i.e., horizontally oriented features) and a second exposure is utilized to image features oriented in a second direction (i.e., vertically oriented features). This is accomplished by converting the target pattern into, for example, two masks having horizontal and vertical orientations, respectively. Once the target pattern is converted in this manner, a y-dipole exposure is utilized to image the horizontally oriented features, and a x-dipole exposure is utilized to image the vertically oriented features.
As known dipole imaging techniques utilize a clear field mask, one important aspect of double dipole illumination is that when imaging the horizontally oriented features, the vertically oriented features must be protected (i.e., shielded) so the vertically oriented features are not degraded. The opposite is true when vertically oriented features are imaged (i.e., the horizontally oriented features must be protected). This shielding requirement can lead to mask making complications as well as limit the overall performance of the imaging process (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,138,212)
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method which allows for performing double dipole lithography utilizing a dark field mask so as to eliminate the complications that result from the shielding requirements necessary when utilizing clear field masks in a double dipole lithography process.